


The Trials And Tribulations Of One Foggy Nelson

by joidianne4eva



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just wanted to know what I did…for research,” Matt retorted and Foggy could hear the laughter in his voice. </p>
<p>Pulling back he glowered at Matt, “Just so you know, I’m glaring at you right now,” Foggy informed him. </p>
<p>Matt just grinned, “I still want to know what I did that got you so…”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it,” Foggy warned. </p>
<p>“…hot for my bod,” Matt snickered and Foggy pressed his hands to his face. </p>
<p>“That was awful, that was actually terrible, Matthew, and I don’t feel like I should talk to someone who says that crap especially when he has a fine specimen such as myself warming his lap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials And Tribulations Of One Foggy Nelson

There were several good things that came from admitting his feelings for Matt and Foggy wasn’t ashamed that cuddling on Matt’s sofa was one of the highest ranking ones.

Nuzzling his face into Matt’s neck Foggy exhaled as Matt stroked his back. Honestly it should’ve been awkward as hell because he was a grown ass man but Matt didn’t seem to mind the fact that Foggy had pretty much claimed his lap as Foggy-Land and Foggy was taking ruthless advantage of that fact as he ignored the less pleasant parts of their new relationship…namely, Matt’s curiosity.

“You know you’re going to have to answer my questions,” Matt laughed and Foggy wrinkled his nose because his impending death by embarrassment wasn’t exactly a laughing matter as far as he was concerned.

“Foggy, I know you’re not sleeping,” Matt teased, slipping a hand beneath Foggy’s shirt and seriously for a supposed devout Catholic, Matt really had no qualms about playing dirty.

“You can’t prove anything, Murdock,” Foggy huffed because he wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Your heart’s beating too fast for you to be sleeping,” Matt pointed out and Foggy shivered as Matt’s fingers trailed along his spine…seriously, dirty pool.

“I could be having a nightmare. I’m definitely having a nightmare. This is a nightmare and you’re the really hot bogeyman,” Foggy muttered.

“You’re talking, that sort of kills the whole sleeping idea,” Matt lobbied back and Foggy narrowed his eyes because he was pretty sure that Matt was lawyering him.

Foggy was not amused.

“I’m sleep talking and at any minute I’m gonna wake up and you won’t have just asked me what you just did,” Foggy responded because _nope_.

“I just wanted to know what I did…for research,” Matt retorted and Foggy could hear the laughter in his voice.

Pulling back he glowered at Matt, “Just so you know, I’m glaring at you right now,” Foggy informed him.

Matt just grinned, “I still want to know what I did that got you so…”

“Don’t say it,” Foggy warned.

“…hot for my bod,” Matt snickered and Foggy pressed his hands to his face.

“That was awful, that was actually terrible, Matthew, and I don’t feel like I should talk to someone who says that crap especially when he has a fine specimen such as myself warming his lap.”

Matt hummed and a moment later both of his hands were cupping Foggy’s ass.

“A real fine specimen,” he admitted and Foggy hissed out a breath.

“Why did I ever think you were cool? Because you’re really not,” he muttered even as he slumped against Matt again.

“I’m going to find out what I did,” Matt warned and Foggy snorted. It’d be easier for Matt to figure out what he didn’t do that got Foggy hot because to be honest there wasn’t much about Matt Murdock that Foggy didn’t find attractive.

*O*

Foggy glowered at his laptop screen but it didn’t change the information in front of him.

Not only had their client been in the wrong place at the wrong time, he’d also managed to run afoul of someone who could and would make witnesses vanish in the blink of an eye and not even Matt or _Daredevil_ could make dead men talk.

Slumping back in his seat, Foggy glowered at the ceiling. If they didn’t win this case a ninety year old woman was going to lose the only family she had and Foggy wasn’t about to let that happen…no matter what it took.

Biting his lip he glanced across the room at Karen who was frowning at the files she was working her way through.

The only person missing was Matt and that was because he’d given some flimsy excuse about going to see Brett. Thankfully Karen had bought it or she’d been too distracted to question the excuse, either way Foggy was glad that they hadn’t had to embellish the lie because lying wasn’t his strong spot…it was ironic that that was what had made him want to become a lawyer.

The door to the office slammed open and Matt slipped inside. The smile on his face said that Foggy was really going to like what he’d found.

“What’s the one thing that’s better than a smoking gun?” Matt asked and Foggy frowned at him as Matt removed his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair.

“A witness?” Karen guessed and Matt nodded.

“Now what’s even better than a witness?”

“An alive witness,” Foggy grumbled and Matt’s lips twisted in a pout.

“Come on, play along, Foggy,” he coaxed and Foggy sighed because Matt in a good mood was infectious.

“I don’t know a tape or something?” Foggy guessed and Matt grinned.

“Now guess what I’ve got?” he teased and Foggy gaped.

“You’re joking…Jesus, you’re not joking?” he spluttered as Matt’s grin widened.

“How did you get it?” Karen asked.

“Joe has a lot of friends who aren’t friends of Moroni. It was easy once I knew who to ask…” Matt explained and Foggy was grateful, he was ecstatic, he was also distracted by the fact that Matt was rolling up his sleeves and that should not be a kink…there was serious business going on but Foggy couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Foggy?”

“Huh?” Foggy blinked, glancing up only to find Karen staring at him while Matt cocked his head in a gesture that Foggy had named Matt’s problem solving pose and shit this was bad, this was… _distraction_ , that’s what he needed.

“Sorry, got caught up imagining Moroni’s face when we win this case,” he choked out and Karen grinned at him but the smile that Matt shot his way was slower and much more knowing.

Fucking strike one, Foggy Nelson.

*O*

Foggy was smart, okay? He was smart as hell and he could smell a set up from a mile away but that didn’t mean he could actually get out of it and that was exactly what was happening today.

He’d been reasonably suspicious when Matt hadn’t called him on the sleeves thing because this was Matt he was talking about, the man was like a freaking pitbull when it came to something that he wanted and right now what Matt apparently wanted was for Foggy to die of embarrassment.

Foggy glanced from Matt to Karen and then back to Matt because he didn’t understand if Karen wasn’t seeing what he was seeing or if he was seeing something that wasn’t there at all.

Foggy squinted and rubbed his eyes but no, Matt was definitely still sprawled in his seat, legs spread so wide that Foggy could just make out…shit, no, nope, Foggy wasn’t looking, he wasn’t looking _at all_.

“I’m just gonna,” he squeaked and Karen glanced up at him with a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” She inquired, just as Matt dropped his hand onto his lap, the move completely hidden from Karen by the table and Foggy was going to break something if he didn’t leave right now.

“I’m fine, completely fine, just I need…toilet,” he spluttered before backpedalling like the room was on fire, but not before catching Matt’s smirk…the bastard.

*O*

Foggy was sure that in a past life he’d killed puppies, cute puppies because that was the only way to explain his current situation…trapped between a wall and a very immovable Matt Murdock while Karen was only a few feet away in the next room.

A part of Foggy’s mind pointed out that Matt probably wasn’t going to try anything serious with Karen right there but another part of Foggy’s brain reminded him that this was the same guy who jumped off buildings to catch criminals.

“I’m starting to think that you’re not paying attention,” Matt rumbled and Foggy would have responded to that but he was too busy biting his own fist to keep the sounds that were clawing at his throat from escaping him.

“It’s not me touching you, is it?” Matt mused, his voice completely calm despite the fact that he had a hand cupping Foggy’s erection and his own was grinding against Foggy’s ass. “No that can’t be it, I could smell you before I touched you so that means…” Matt trailed off and the fingers teasing at Foggy’s erection tightened and seriously how the fuck did Karen not hear that whine?

“Is it my voice?” Matt teased and Foggy tried to shake his head because seriously fuck Matt.

The move short-circuited along with Foggy’s brain when Matt’s teeth caught his ear, tugging lightly.

“You know what I’m going to do when we close up? I’m going to get you on my bed; completely naked while I’m still wearing my suit…I’ll even roll the sleeves up…” Matt whispered and Foggy couldn’t help the way his hips hitched forward at the imagery. “Then I’m going to fuck you just like that but before I even touch you, I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you. I’m going to tell you how I want you while I make you ride my fingers and then when you’re so fucking close, I’m going to make you ride me, on my sofa, while I’m wearing everything I’ve got on right now, but I’ll let you get my trousers down a little bit just enough to get at my cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Matt laughed and seriously Foggy was so fucked, in both sense of the word.

“I might even leave the lights on. Who knows who could be watching,” Matt whispered and that was it…that was game over.

“Can we close up early?” Foggy croaked and Matt’s husky chuckle was answer enough.


End file.
